Sonis Claviy Infantis!
by Clari-sama
Summary: This is our little story on the VoH Characters going on a cruise ^^ rating for language and future influinces ^_^warning: under the infuence of pokey and crack chocolate i am not going to make mazoku help me write the 4th ch till more reviews show up //.^
1. Prizes

Well here is Mazoku's and my little story, it's not done yet but it will be soon. Let's just say than this story is stupid, funny and completely random. We both wrote this under the influence of Crack Chocolate tm. Not to mention we were bored out of our minds on a 10-hour bus trip to go on a cruise of our own. So just sit back and enjoy ^_^ Oh yeah and the title is roughly translated out of Latin into 'Hail to the Spiky Babies' yes I know that title has nothing to do with the story but hey who cares. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonis Claviy Infantas! Ch 1: Prizes!  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM! "Hellooo? Anybody hooommee?"  
  
Clari turned over and looked at the clock. It was 2:00AM, so why was some demented Girl Scout at his front door? The Girl Scout knocked again.  
  
"This is the Prize Patrol, and you're our lucky winner! If you don't come out, this will go to your neighbor," the person shrieked.  
  
If this really WAS the Prize Patrol, there was no way in hell Clari would let the prize go to that fag, Harpsichord. He got up off the couch and opened the door. "What do you want?"  
  
Two strange girls were standing outside of his door with a large envelope. One of them said, "you were chosen to win a cruise for you and all of your friends. We'll be you trip coordinators. I'm Mazoku and this drooling freak is Spam."  
  
Clair grabbed the envelope and slammed the door shut. He was all but drooling himself as he tore the envelope open, before he could finish there was another knock at his door. Still holding the half torn envelope he re- opened the door.  
  
"I thought I told you two to get lost"  
  
"Umm, no you didn't tell us anything, but I'll tell you I bet you have no idea what your doing" Mazoku asked. He rolled his eyes and gave a small laugh.  
  
"What's there to know about winning a cruise?" Clari asked. Spam whipped the remaining slobber from her face and held up a huge stack of papers.  
  
"You might want to fill these out," she said as she dropped the papers in his hands, he stared at the papers, then to the two girls.  
  
"Um, how bout you guys come in, and uhh, help me out?" Clari asked as he stood aside for the two girls. Both smiled and walked in.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Spam said suddenly, "In order for you to be able to go you need to have enough people to fill a charter bus."  
  
Clari looked at Spam for a couple minuets and then asked, "Where am I going to find all those people?"  
  
"Come on you're the Sforzand High Priest! You must have connections. We can't help you there," Mazoku explained.  
  
Clari thought for a few minuets. Queen horn knew a lot pf people. Another person would be Hamel, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to invite Hamel......the other Mazoku might show up. So he continued to think when he noticed the two little freaks ran off. Shrugging he went to filling out the paper work.  
  
Then at 10 AM, things got really bad. There was another loud knock at Clari's door. The two people behind the door were two people Clari would rather never have seen again.  
  
"Yo, Clari. We heard you won a cruise, so we are gonna crash here until it's time to go."  
  
Clari watched in horror as Kestra and Pikku proceeded to drag their suitcases into his living room, leaving mud all over his new, white carpet. It was a good thing that Coro was upstairs in her room...even if she was trying to find another way to kill Flute. Clari sighed as he was about to close the door, when two more people showed up.  
  
"Hey Cla..." Clari immediately cut the two off by slamming the door in their faces. He practically had a heart attack as he tried to keep the door closed. But he wasn't strong enough and Drum had beat down the door sending Clari to the floor covered by his door. Drum casually strolled in carrying a huge bag and suitcase. He walked right over Clari and straight over to Kestra and Pikku. Clari proceeded to get up and blast Drum out the door when the second person walked in.  
  
"Hey Clari, sorry bout your door we'll get you a new one" Guitar said as he walked in and set his stuff in the middle of the living room, Clari felt like he was about to have a stroke, these were the last people he wanted to take with him, if he wanted to take them at all. But Coro once told him to keep his stress level down or he might loose all of his hair. So he took a deep breath and walked over to the four Mazoku, and just as he was about to say something he got whiff of something nasty. He looked at Drum who shook his head, wide eyed he turned to where his door used to be, there stood Lute and the head of Bass.  
  
"B-b-b-bass?! NOOOOO!!!! I didn't want ANY of you to come here," Clari yelled, "How did you know I won this thing anyway?"  
  
Pikku looked up from rummaging through his bag for a manga. "News travels fast in Hameln," he explained  
  
Kestra was jabbing at Clari's PS2, trying to get it to turn on. When it wouldn't turn on after 5 minuets, he got really mad and started beating on it with his fist. Then "Umm...was it supposed to crack on the top like that? I didn't do it!"  
  
Clari massaged his sinuses with his thumb and finger. This was going to be a loooooong day. He wondered what other freaks would show up. He was actually quite surprised Harpsifag hadn't shown up yet. His thought process was interrupted by a small knock on Clari's doorframe. He turned to see Hamel, Raiel, and Flute covered in bags. Happy to see someone he had wanted to invite in the first place invited them in. Raiel almost died laughing at the sight of Kesrta beating a playstation, and most of the other hell kings crammed into Clari's living room.  
  
"It is alright if we come right Homo-niichan? Hamel asked  
  
"Oh, please do!" Clari begged. As Clari begged Hamel to stay he heard a large crash in the kitchen.  
  
"Hamel turned to Flute and Raiel. "Oi, Homo-niichan said we could come too. Flute come get my bags I don't want to carry them."  
  
Clair walked into his kitchen to find Vocal raiding his fridge. That demented clown boy Orgel, was sitting on Vocal's head raiding the freezer.  
  
"AHH! Not my FOOD too! Why is this happening to MEE!?" Clari shouted as Orgel pulled a frozen pizza out of the freezer and threw it across the room like a Frisbee.  
  
Coro was in her room trying to make a death-potion for Flute and listing to Dir en Grey blast over her speakers. Suddenly she felt like she was being watched. Coro turned her head and found Perkass staring at her. Needless to say this scared her very much and she started screaming.  
  
This caused a chain of events to be set in motion. First, when Coro started screaming, everyone who was down stairs tried to run up the stairs at the same time. Next, everyone got stuck on the staircase. Then, the staircase collapsed from having too much weight on it. Startled by Coro screaming at him, Perkass teleported downstairs to where everyone was trying to get out of the wreckage of the staircase. Pulling himself out first, Claris stumbled into Perkass.  
  
'Ahh! Perkass! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Well Queen Horn doesn't give me a whole lot of vacation, and plus I heard you won a cruise."  
  
"Well, how the hell did you get here?!"  
  
"Well I used my secret teleportation magic that only my family knows and can use."  
  
Suddenly all motion ceased, and Pikku crawled out from the mess of people.  
  
"What in the HELL do you mean only you family can use!! I would rather kill myself then be related to you!!" Pikku yelled  
  
"I guess that goes both ways..." Perkass replied. And of course this pissed Pikku off, so grabbing Perkass's butt-sex frog staff, he began to beat Perkass with it.  
  
Clari was really starting to stress out. His house was being overrun by Mazoku and other freaks, they destroyed his staircase, ate his food, and ruined his new carpet!  
  
"Oh, uhh...Clari? I hope you don't mind but I brought Pandora along too. Kesrta-sama said she might need a change of scenery," Bass said.  
  
Clari looked confused. "Is she out of that crystal thingy?" He asked.  
  
"No...but we can stuff her under the bus," Kestra suggested  
  
Guitar was looking out the window, trying to avoid everyone, especially Perkass. Then a pink Volkswagen Van with flowers and peace sighs on it drove up to Clari's driveway.  
  
"Clari," Guitar said, "A pink van just drove up to your house."  
  
"Pink Van? I don't know anyone with a pink van... wait a minuet...OH MY GOD! NO! THIS SUCKS!," Clari started spazzing.  
  
"What's up with you, Homo-niichan?" Hamel asked not knowing his life was in danger.  
  
"Think Hamel. Who's the only person we know who would own a pink van?" Clari asked. Hamel looked thoughtful for a minuet and then he turned as white as a sheet.  
  
"ARGH! Not...HIM!" Now it was Raiel's turn to be confused.  
  
"What' going on Ha-Chan?" He asked.  
  
"Raiel, remember that fruitcake we saw when we were camping? He just pulled up in the front yard," Hamel explained.  
  
"OLIN!? OLIN IS HERE?! RUN AWAY RUN AWAY!" Raiel screamed  
  
"Uhh, guys I don't think that Olin guy is alone," Guitar said staring out the window.  
  
"What..do..you...mean he's not alone...?!" Clari asked. Now Guitar was getting a little annoyed, he wasn't stupid.  
  
"What do you think I mean..."  
  
Clari opened his mouth to speak but he closed it, and tried to ponder who would be with Olin. It was now Kestra's turn to speak.  
  
"Guitar, what does the other guy look like?"  
  
"Like this" He spread his eyes with his thumbs and squished up his forehead with the rest of his hand. "Well something like that only with gray hair"  
  
Kestra started laughing. "Ha! That stupid fag is coming to!" He continued to laugh. Now everyone was confused, what in the hell was Kesrta laughing at?  
  
Just then, Olin and his mystery guest walked up to the hole that was once Clari's front door. Clari looked surprised for an instant, then he frowned.  
  
"Harpsichord," he sneered, "What are you doing here."  
  
"I would think you would invite your own neighbor on your cruise," Harp said, "After all, I see you invited all the Hameln Hell Kings."  
  
"For your information, I didn't invite anybody. I filled out paperwork and then all of you showed up here," Clari replied.  
  
At that moment, a pie flew out of the kitchen and smashed into the back of Kestra's head. Suddenly Kestra stopped laughing and turned to the kitchen, only to get hit with another pie in the face. Pikku stopped beating Perkass into a bloody pulp, and looked at the pie covered Kestra.  
  
"What happened to you?" Pikku asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"All I can say is someone is going to die!!" Kestra yelled as he ran into the kitchen, numerous yells were heard, soon there were sounds of thing being broken and fighting. Then a huge white light glowed and the whole house was in gulped in the light and then the house collapsed leaving Coro floating where their upstairs used to be, still listening to her music like nothing happened, and still trying to kill Flute. Everyone else was standing down stairs watching as Kestra and Vocal beat the stuffing out of each other.  
  
By now, Clari wouldn't have been surprised if aliens came down, abducted him, and turned him into a woman. Everything else seemed to have gone wrong with his life, so why shouldn't aliens abduct him? He could feel himself loosing control of his anger. "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!!?" he blew up.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing. They all looked over at Clari.  
  
"Hey, Clari," Kestra said, "If you are mad because me and Vocal destroyed you house, you con come stay at my place in Hameln."  
  
Flute looked sad. "B-b-b-but what about US?" she whined.  
  
"Only if you promise not to whine and complain," Kestra replied.  
  
"I suppose I could try."  
  
So everyone took their stuff and either teleported or...well that was really the only way to get there so Pikku was busy teleporting back and forth, Perkass would have helped but he had never been no Hameln castle so he was unable to help.  
  
"Ok now before I teleport anybody we are going to get a few things straight, just don't actually touch me, just use my cape which will be sterilized at last 2 or 3 times before we leave." Everyone stared at one another and soon one by one people grabbed Pikku's cape. Two or three trips later everyone was at the Hameln castle as he looked around Clari saw two familiar faces.  
  
"Mazoku? Spam?" Clari asked  
  
"Clari-Sama!" Spam cheered as she glomped Clari tm  
  
"Ack!" Clari gasped as Spam formed a death grip around his waist.  
  
"Uhh excuse Spam," Mazoku said as she cleared her throat. "Well it seems my little call got around."  
  
"W-w-w-what?!" Clari yelled.  
  
"Well, I called Kestra and told him you won, because you said you weren't sure who to invite, so..." She shrugged, "I guess Kestra took care of the for you."  
  
Clari turned his head and glared at Kestra. The Daimao just grinned back.  
  
Whew....finally end of Ch 1 ^^ yay!  
  
But be warned there will be more XDDDDDDDDDDDD 


	2. Leaving

Ch 2  
  
An. Ok now Spam's mom is that on demented Mazoku chick in manga 32 who has all those mouths on her head..my friend Mazoku and I predict that she is Vocal's sister XDD so we will just keep it at that...Mazoku's mom ChoirOrgan is the half bird chick who hangs out with the Mazoku chick with all the mouths on her head..ok so now that all that's cleared up on with the INSANITY!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone had just gotten comfortable in the living room when two more people came in. One rose up through the floor and the other one sleepwalked in through the door. The sleepwalking one ran into the chair where Olin was sitting, tripped over it, fell over, and landed so she was kissing him. Her eyes snapped open and she let out a HUGE scream that seemed to echo throughout Hameln. Of course, Olin was thrilled  
  
"WooHoo! A pretty girl likes me, but.I don't like girls, I like guys," the old flamer shrieked, suddenly Olin became plastered on the wall with a beautiful shiner.  
  
The blond girl that had come through the floor burst out laughing. :Heebeeheebeehee! Synth you're such a goober, sleepwalking all of the time," she said  
  
Clari was starting to get scared. He thought he'd never have to go to Hameln, now he had to put up with girls who slobbered and clung to his waist, and who sleepwalked, and one who came with the floor. From what he had seen so far, Mazoku who was sitting between Pikku and Kestra, was as close to normal as he'd seen from the Mazoku so far.  
  
He nudged Hamel, who was sleeping in a chair to his left, with his elbow "Ne, what is up with these Mazoku chicks?' he asked  
  
Hamel cracked open one of his eyes. "Well, Homo-niichan, a lot is up with them. Last time I talked to my dad he filled me in on everything. You know Pikku? Well a long time ago he got really wasted and Spam and Synth are his daughters. No one knows who Spam's mom is. Believe it or not, Synth's mom is Sizer. Weird ne? My hoe-bag of a sister had another daughter named Kei. Her dad is Vocal. The blonde who came through the floor is my aunt, Krisis. She's my dad's sister. Mazoku's parents are Sticks, he used to work for Pikku, and some obscure chick named Choir Organ. Wanna know some good dirt on her? How bout this.she's having an affair with Pikku and my dad doesn't seem to really care. Nice family, ne? Don't ask me what Dad did about being married to my mom he probably doesn't care about that either," he explained.  
  
Clari sat there digesting this information for a few minuets. Then he asked, "Where's Kei? How bout Sizer and Oboe?"  
  
Hamel shrugged and said "beats be homo-niichan."  
  
Suddenly a flying Oboe bomb hit Clari. "Ahh what the hellsing!!" He yelled. (if you haven't seen that anime you really should ^__^) Oboe was now tangled in the mess that is Clari's hair.  
  
"Bleh! Bleh blehbleh!" Clari was trying to untangle Oboe from his hair when Ocarina came and shmooshed into his face.  
  
"Arrggg!" Clari yelled. Hamel just stared. Spam glared at Oboe, then crawled up onto Clari's head and furiously tore Oboe from his hair raising a small yelp from Clari. She grinned at Oboe then shoved him into her mouth. Flute began to spaz.  
  
"OH MY GOD OBOE-SAMA!!!!!!!!" Flute screamed as she jumped Spam knocking her off Clari's head and onto the floor. "Give him back," Flute shrieked as she strangled Spam. Everyone just sweat dropped. Suddenly the commotion stopped and a nice healthy burp sounded. Spam stood up rubbing her stomach and burped a few black fathers and red hairs.  
  
"Mmmmm..tastes like fruit and Oboe ^__^" Pikku shook his head and dragged Spam off lecturing her on heating people. Everyone stared dumbfounded, and then Flute walked in covered in slime with a very wasted looking Oboe in her hands. Spam walked out putting and flicked Ocarina off Clari's face and sat in his lap. Krisis shrieked and cuddled Ocarina in her arms. Then a few yells ensued from the fireplace chute, suddenly Sizer flew in with Kei hanging on her hair. Sizer stood in the center of the floor glaring at everyone with Kei hanging on her hair.  
  
"And why did no one tell me of this cruise!!" Sizer yelled  
  
"Because we thought you were going to rape us," Vocal howled. Vocal then became smeared on the wall.  
  
Sizer glared at his. "YOU are the one who rapped ME, you bastard!"  
  
Pikku turned to Kestra. "Hating Vocal seems to run in your family. Anyway when are we leaving? This chair is damned uncomfortable," he complained.  
  
"Beats me. Clari when are we leaving? I am being bored to death in my own house. Can we PLEASE get going," Kestra whined.  
  
Clari rolled his eyes. "We have to wait, Trombone and his parents need to get here and then we can leave."  
  
Mazoku frowned. "Tromboner? You mean that whiney-ass punk has to come too? Maybe I'll stay here and watch paint dry," she said  
  
"No way, Mazoku," Kestra interrupted, "If I have to put up with the whiner then so do you."  
  
Mazoku glared "Whatever"  
  
Just then Tromboner and his parents appeared out of the floor.  
  
"THE PARTAY HAS ARRIVED!" the blue haired boy shrieked.  
  
Mazoku's frown had almost became the Mazoku Death Glare (). "Partay huh? Give me a break you're probably afraid of your own shadow. I wonder what would happen if you actually had to fight? Heh, yeah right," she sneered.  
  
This offended Trom's mom. "Excuse me, and who are you to be talking to my son that way?" she asked  
  
Mazoku's not-quite-so-death-glare had become that Mazoku Death Glare () feared by random Mazoku everywhere. Trom's mom went up in flames and ran out screaming. Then Trom's dad was missing. Trom looked around but couldn't find him and suddenly his vision locked on to Spam who had his dad's arm sticking out of her mouth.  
  
"DAD!" Tromboner passed out on the floor as Spam digested his dad.  
  
"OK! Everyone is here! Can we LEAVE!!" Kestra yelled.  
  
Clari could now see one of the many ways Mazoku were bizarre. He hoped the bus ride would keep some discipline. He didn't know hat he was about to be proven horribly wrong. 


	3. the bus ride

(an. On with the insanity...don't worry //.^ this story is estimated to be about 7 ch's long~! Have fun //.^)  
  
Ch 3: The bus ride  
  
The bus ride over there was everything but pleasant, not only was Clari's ass falling asleep from the ten hour bus ride, the Mazoku might as well have been hanging form the ceiling and playing leap frog over the seats. The bus was a complete and total madhouse. Olin and Perkass had disappeared somewhere in the back. Raiel and Sizer plus all the valkeries were playing strip poker in the back seats; Pandora and Guitar were stuffed underneath. Drum as sitting on top because he was too big to fit inside, and inside there were random pairings in the seats. Clari ended up being next to Spam, which wasn't the most pleasant time for him. She would always hang all over him and do some *ahem* other things.  
  
"CLARI-SAMA!!!!!!" Spam cheered as she hung onto his arm. She grinned evilly, looked around, and then groped him.  
  
"AHHHHH!! WHAT THE HELLSING!!" Clari shrieked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Hehehehehehehe" *grope*  
  
"Eerrrmmmmm...help..." Clari wined.  
  
Kestra was mad. When they had gotten on the bus Pikku had sat next to Mazoku and he had gotten stuck next to Perkass and behind Lute. Luckily for him, Perkass had disappeared with Olin. However, Lute thought he was the only person on the bus and kept trying to lean back on Kestra. He eventually got fed up with Lute's attempts to recline. Kestra pulled his feet up on his chair and let the Sforzand prince recline all of the way. Then he put his feet on Lute's face.  
  
"AHHHA, what! Get your feet off me!! GRRR!" Lute yelled  
  
"Well for me to get my feet off you, you have to incline your chair and stop talking to me, or better yet just drop dead." Kestra sneered  
  
Lute turned to glare but found that his glare was no match for Kestra's death glare so he inclined his chair and said nothing more. Vocal and Orgel were playing football in the isle. Orgel threw the ball, Vocal missed and it ended up being stuck in Flute's eye.  
  
"AHHH!!" Flute shrieked as she flapped her arms rapidly and ran in circles. Hamel would have helped but he was to busy rolling on the floor laughing. Trom was sitting in a chair all by himself moping about his parents dying...again.  
  
"Yes! Raiel-chan you loose! You have to take off more!!"  
  
Raiel had profusely lost and was now down to just his hat. All the girls giggled and Kei was peeking on Sizer from the over-head bin. As the strip poker continued Ocarina and Krisis were to busy jamming and singing along to J-rock together to worry about anything else.  
"ILLUMINATI!!!" Ocarina yelled  
  
"Yeah Illuminati!!" Krisis responded. They continued to jam on their air guitars. By this time Olin and Perkass had returned from *ahem* what ever they were doing in the bathroom. Perkass had returned to his seat next to Kestra...this presented one problem...Kestra's horns.  
  
Kestra looked up from reading a manga borrowed from Mazoku. "What do you want? I thought your seat was in the bathroom, freak." He sneered.  
  
"Wah...I was...with my boyfriend. Now I wanna sit down," Perkass explained.  
  
Kestra turned slightly green. "Did I really want or NEED to know that? NO I DIDN'T! If you really want to sit down, don't talk to me," he snapped  
  
Perkass sat down. He quickly discovered why no one had sat next to Kestra in the first place. When he had tried to tell him his whole life story, Kestra had pulled a rancid sock out from nowhere and crammed it in Perkass' mouth. Then there were the 2-ft horns. Once Kestra had turned to yell at Vocal and Perkass had been hit in the face. Then Kestra's attention was caught by something outside, turned his head to look, and Perkass was beat upside the back of the head.  
  
"ARGH! Will you please stop?!" Perkass yelled  
  
The Daimao's red eyes narrowed. "Well, you're the one who wanted to sit here. Shut up already," he said calmly.  
  
Perkass got up and went to sit with Olin near the front. Then Mazoku went over to sit by Kestra.  
  
"Why'd the flamer leave?" she asked.  
  
Kestra shrugged. "I don't care. The only thing he did was whine. Why'd you come over here?"  
  
"Because Pikku fell asleep and he snores really loud." Mazoku shrugged  
  
Kestra looked over at Pikku who now had Synth crawling all over his head with her farting hedgehog plushie.  
  
"Ahh...Synth is a little retard" Mazoku retorted  
  
"Heh," Kestra replied, as he turned back to watch his niece crawling all over her dad's head, before he knew it he was asleep. Back in the back of the bus Raiel was still losing...his 7th game...  
  
"Oh yeah!" Raiel screamed. "You lost this time Sizer AHAHAHAHAHA!!" he laughed as Sizer took off her shirt. Kei, who was up in the overhead bin was laughing hysterically as she watched Sizer strip. On to the front of the bus Clari had Spam in his lap.  
  
"Ehhh.... uh, Mr. Bus driver man," he asked as he tapped him on the shoulder, "Can we pull up and to a rest stop soon?" The bus driver looked at him and replied.  
  
"You know I have a name!! Yeah and it happens to be Mouthpiece!! So if you want something you should ask more politely next time!!" Clari sweat-dropped, Spam gave the biggest death glare she could pull off and made a mental note to eat him later.  
  
"Ummmm...ok Mr. Mouthpiece may it be permissible that we go to a rest stop?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Mouthpiece pulled the bus into the next rest stop. While everyone fought to get off the bus, they trampled Trom. The next fight was to see who could get to the bathroom first. Needless to say, Mazoku and the other Mazoku women won the fight to the girl's bathroom while the Mazoku guys won the fight to the men's room.  
  
Unfortunately, these were the bathrooms with automatic toilets, sinks an, hand dryers, ect. The only thing not automatic was the door. Mazoku had never seen anything like this before. It seemed every time she moved the toilet flushed. That was highly irritating. After fighting the toilet for a few minuets, she went to try getting the sink to work. The sign said to hold your hands under the faucet...five minuets later...Mazoku was really pissed now. The sink didn't ever work! She looked around for something to beat it with. Unfortunately, the only thing close by was Flute.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" Flute shrieked as Mazoku grabbed her wrist  
  
"Umm...I'm trying to get the sink to work. You're going to help me," Mazoku answered.  
  
She picked Flute up and smacked the sink with her a few times. Finally, the sink broke off the wall and water gushed out of the pipes. Mazoku put some soap on her hands and used the water pouring out of the wall. Then she went back outside where Pikku was waiting for her.  
  
"What took you so long?" he asked  
  
"Well, that stupid sink was broken, so I fixed it," Mazoku replied  
Pikku stared at her then the bathroom  
  
"Umm...why is there water flowing out of the bathroom then?"  
  
Mazoku looked at the bathroom and saw Spam floating on a sink like a surfboard and numerous other people flowing out of the bathroom from the title wave of water.  
  
"Ouu...Oh well," Mazoku shrugged.  
  
As Pikku and Mazoku were walking back to the bus they ran into Kesrta who was glaring at something down the road. Pikku tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Umm....Kestra-sama? What are you doing?"  
  
"Look down the road and tell me what you see," Kestra responded pointing down the road. Pikku and Mazoku squinted trying to see what Kestra was talking about, then they saw. Both of them burst out laughing. Then Clari walked over with Spam in his hair.  
  
"What are you guys doing? The bus is gonna leave in a few minuets." Clari said. Kestra grabbed Clari and showed him.  
  
"Tell me what you see..."  
  
"Ooouuuuuuu...um didn't we pick up Harp when we left tho?" Clari asked  
  
"Not that I recall," Pikku responded  
  
"Yeah...he is kinda hard to miss..." Mazoku added  
  
"Well...now that you mention it...." Clari said  
  
Just then Harp ran up panting for air. "*pant* Why...didn't...you....wait....for .....me?"  
  
"Because you're a fag and we 'accidentally' forgot about you," Kesrta sneered.  
  
"Well...noone....cares....about...you.....either..." Harp said trying to sound all cool and macho, except Kestra only found it very irritating. "And....uh...yeah...if...you don't....leave...me alone....I am gonna....use my....fairy magic....on you...."  
  
Kestra burst out laughing. "I am serious!" Harp yelled as he tried to shoot Kestra, which just made him laugh harder. Soon Kestra just got tired of Harp wasting his time so he just blew him up...just leaving his shoes and socks. "Ok. ^__^ We can go now," Kestra said happily.  
  
"R-Right," Clari responded  
  
"Come on guys! The bus is leaving in a few seconds!" Hamel yelled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah were coming!" Pikku yelled back. So the four of them walked back to the bus and got on. With only a few glares from and slight mumbling from Mouth Piece the bus ride started again without a hitch. Not much went on the rest of the way; people were sleeping, reading a manga, listing to music, or a combination of both. The only one actually up and doing something was Bass, and even then he wasn't up, he was rolling around between the isles but after Mouth Piece made a sharp turn to avoid hitting a cow, Bass went rolling under the seat and into a corner were he bumped into something.  
  
"Hey! My body!" Bass exclaimed as he attached himself back to his body. Bass crawled out from under the seats and started parading around the bus to random people but this just pissed people off and got him beat up or yelled at because everyone was just plain grumpy. He tried harassing Clari but Spam just bit off his hand, he tried Hamel and Flute but he just got hit with a mallet, Kestra, Pikku, and Mazoku all just punched him. Krisis and Ocarina just glared at him, Coro put a spell on him and he grew big mice ears. Sizer chased him around with her scythe, and Vocal laughed at him and called him a farking little retard. With his self-esteem lowered dramatically and missing a few teeth and his hand, Bass went to sit and not say anything the rest of the trip. After a few hours they finally arrived at the boat. The security guards checked everyone, and held Mazoku, Kesrta, Pikku, Spam, Krisis, Synth, Drum and Guitar back.  
  
"Sorry guys you cant go, you have dangerous weapons on your heads.... or you just look really freaky..." the guard responded  
  
"I don't think so you little farker...we drove all the way up here and had to suffer thru the many retards that came along. We are going on this Goddamned trip!" Mazoku yelled.  
  
"Um, nope, I can---"the security guard didn't even get to finish before Spam ate him. Pikku patted her on the head and they all caught up with the rest of their gang. When they got to the baggage pickup, everyone found their bags except Kestra.  
  
"Oh this is great! Those stupid dumb-asses lost my bag _*" Kestra growled, "Oh well, I will just steal someone else's." So Kesrta grabbed a random bag and took it onto the boat, hoping the owner of it wasn't female. With Spam hanging on his waist Clari trudged up the stairs and onto the boat, this was going to be a long trip.... he had to room with Kesrta and Pikku, and his sister Coro. 


End file.
